<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master of the House Art by starscollide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821267">Master of the House Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscollide/pseuds/starscollide'>starscollide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, I just love them, Master of the House, Thea and Oscar, so i made this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscollide/pseuds/starscollide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some art of Thea and Oscar from Master of the House by Zaffrin ☺️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thea And Oscar - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master of the House Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/gifts">zaffrin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528353">Master of the House</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin">zaffrin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ao3 isn’t great for art but I don’t have anywhere else to post this, so here we are :) (if you’re on a mobile device, hold down on the picture to see it fully so it’s not zoomed in loads)</p><p>If you haven’t read Master of the House already (which I’m pretty sure most people have) you should go read it now!<br/>See end notes for a cringe x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emma, I’ve never done fan art for a fic before but MotH inspired so many thoughts, feelings and emotions that I had to make something from that 😌 I won’t go on loads because I left my thoughts in comments on the original fic but Thea and Oscar are the perfect subject and the story you created for them was so beautifully complex and raw. I’m not sure anything anyone will write from now will be held higher than MotH, so I hope that you like this, and that you know how much we love you and your work ☺️💗-B</p><p>Here’s a link if this doesn’t work 😂 https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wS067rG3QqVB267_L6vdtKKbnLvTDboM/view?usp=drivesdk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>